South Park vs Gloo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¡Genial! Tenemos que participar en un jodido concurso de coros escolares maricas. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Este fanfic va dedicado a_** Toru887**_. n_n

Este fanfic lo tengo planeado desde **noviembre del 2009** después de ver el primer capítulo de "**_Glee_**." ¿Ya ven porqué es una parodia?

Como siempre, todo se me ocurrió en ese momento: canciones, acciones, todo. Por lo que me llevé el chasco de mi vida cuando me enteré, porqué ya no seguí viendo la serie, de que usaron "_Bohemian Rhapsody_."

Las canciones usadas y mencionadas en este fanfic son sólo para entretenimiento. Estamos hablando de "_Bohemian Rhapsody_" de _Queen_, "_I would do anything for love (But I don't do that)_" de _Meatloaf_, y una versión alterada de "_When a man loves a woman_" de _Michael Bolton_, interpretada por el Sr. Garrison. _("When a man loves a fag.")_

Mi hermana **DarkLady_Iria **me ayudó con algunos de los detalles de este fanfic, cuando se mueren los participantes, lo de los pollos, lo del grupo "Gloo" que pueden distinguir a los judíos y a Tweek con sólo olerlos, y cositas así. También con la frase de _Makoto Shishio_, que para mí es uno de los mejores villanos.

Y por último, como requisito obligatorio en las_** Rondas SP**_, éste capítulo es parte de una publicación doble, (¿Recuerdan "_Con los ojos que me miras"_? Los dos capítulos se publicaron juntos.) y el compañero será _**"Toma mi mano y todo estará bien" **_¡Sólo espero qué les guste! n_n

No sé si sea Kyman, por lo que queda a libre interpretación.

Disfruten del One-Shot. n_n

* * *

South Park Vs. Gloo.

- Muy bien, chicos. Con eso es suficiente.- Les decía el Sr. Garrison al grupo de cuarto año, del cuál estaba encargado.- ¿Qué opina usted, directora Victoria?-

- Mmm, sí, creo que sí estarán listos para la próxima semana.- Le respondió tras ver a los niños amontonarse en pequeños grupos.- Yo misma hablaré con sus padres por la tarde.-

- ¡Bien! Sólo espero que este año ganemos.- Alza la voz.- ¡Niños! De nuevo.-

- ¡Aaaah!- Protestaron.

- ¿Y porqué estamos haciendo esto?- Preguntó Kyle mientras se acomodaban.

- Ni idea.- Le contestó Stan encogiéndose de hombros.

A la mañana siguiente en la clase, el Sr. Garrison entró muy alegre...

- Muy bien, chicos. Hoy no habrá clases ni el resto de la semana.- Les anunció.

- ¡Sí!- Gritaron todos y algunos comenzaron a celebrar.

- Sin embargo, vamos a ensayar toda la semana.-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Stan.

- Porqué en este año se celebra la competencia estatal de coros escolares y ayer nos inscribimos.- Le explicó.

- ¿Qué?- Todos los niños estaban boquiabiertos por la noticia.

- Ayer hablamos con sus padres y estuvieron de acuerdo.- Frunce el ceño.- ¿Pero qué carajos hacen? ¡A ensayar!-

Salió por la puerta y tras verse entre sí, los estudiantes lo siguieron hasta el lugar donde ensayarían por una semana...

- Muy bien, niños.- Les dijo el Sr. Garrison una vez que estuvieron listos para iniciar con los ensayos.- Hay algo que tienen qué saber.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Si ganan podrán en alto el nombre de South Park.- Pone una mirada seria.- Pero si pierden, serán todos ustedes sacrificados para lavar así la humillación que traerán al pueblo.-

Todos los chiquillos palidecieron boquiabiertos...

- ¿Sacrificados?-

- Así es, en vez de regresar como perdedores y tratar de esforzarnos para hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, los sacrificamos para así ahorrarnos todo el esfuerzo.- Les explicó.- Por eso, uno de ustedes será el director musical y he decidido que será Stan.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo porqué?- Preguntó muy asustado.

- Es muy simple, Stan.- Serás el primero en ser sacrificado.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Además, tu papá fue quién lo sugirió ayer.-

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Se sobresaltó el pelinegro.

- Pero ya dejemos de estar perdiendo el tiempo por pendejos.- Dio un par de palmadas.- Vamos a ensayar la canción que usamos todos los años.-

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Bebe.

-_ "When a man loves a fag."_- Se aclara la garganta.- Nada más pongan atención.- Cierra los ojos y se pone a cantar.- _"Cuando un hombre ama a un marica..."-_

- Ahora veo porqué casi no hay niños en South Park.- Comentó Kyle que estaba aterrorizado al igual que el resto de la clase.

El pelinegro llegó corriendo a su casa, tenía qué saber porqué su papá había cometido semejante estupidez...

- ¡Papá!-

- ¡Stan! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- Randy dejó de leer el periódico y le sonrió al verlo.- Dime, ¿cómo les fue en los ensayos?-

- ¡Papá! ¿Porqué carajos me inscribieron en un estúpido concurso de jodidos coros maricas?- Le preguntó enojado.

- Bueno Stan, llega un momento en la vida de todo niño en el cuál debe participar y ganar el concurso de coros escolares o morir sacrificado en caso de que pierda.- Le contó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué?- No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.- ¡Papá, eso es estúpido! ¡No voy a participar!-

- ¡Stan, tienes qué ir y presentar en ese concurso!- Randy alzó la voz.

- ¡No lo haré, no participaré y tú no me vas obligar!-

- ¡Suficiente!- Randy se puso de pie.- ¡Ya me cansé de tu rebeldía juvenil! ¡Irás a ese concurso, darás la cara y te volverás un hombre de provecho!-

- ¿Hombre? ¡Papá, soy un niño!-

- ¡No digas más excusas, Stan! ¡Sé hombre y gana ese concurso con orgullo o muere sacrificado con honor! ¡Ningún Marsh ha rechazado nunca un desafío, apuesta, sacrificio ni cupones de descuento en ropa interior de mujeres!-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Participarás en ese concurso y no se diga más!- Lo amenazó.

- ¡Aaaarght!- Gritó Stan y se salió de la casa.

Y aunque no querían, ensayaron toda la semana, incluyendo el sábado y el domingo. El lunes, todo el mundo estaba nervioso, y más porque iba a ser televisado...

- Tom, nos encontramos en vivo desde la calle principal del pueblo donde esperamos que arriben... ¡Oh, un momento!- Se asoma hacia su derecha al tiempo que se interrumpe.- Me avisan que ya van llegando los contendientes de este año!-

El grupo del Sr. Garrison estaba amontonado tras bambalinas del escenario donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, viendo las noticias por medio de una televisión que se encontraba ahí...

- ¡Sí, Tom, así es!- Se enfoca un autobús escolar con niños que van cantando alegres.- Se nota a leguas que estos pequeños vienen con mucha confianza en ganar.-

De pronto, una llanta explotó de golpe, el conductor perdió el control del vehículo, que se volcó y comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras gritos, sangre, vidrios, vísceras y miembros mutilados comenzaron a salir disparados del mismo. Finalmente cayó de lado estallando en llamas y un edificio se le vino encima al estrellarse con él, aplastándolos sin posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir a tal catástrofe. Chris, el reportero, fue enfocado y con mucha seriedad agachó la cabeza...

- Y ante este serio accidente que acabamos de presenciar, ¡la primaria de South Park pasa a las semifinales!- Gritó entusiasmado.- Lo cuál es un alivio, ya que el sacrificio es a partir de la siguiente ronda.-

- Malditos suertudos.- Comentó Stan, tras ver el accidente televisado junto con todos sus compañeros.

Horas más tarde, todos los niños están reunidos en el sótano de la casa de Cartman...

- Muy bien, lo he pensado y no tenemos otra opción.- Les comentó el gordito.- Tenemos qué huir, cruzar la frontera y llegar a México vestidos de pollos.-

Se acerca a una caja de cartón de donde saca los trajes de dicho animalito y comienza a repartirlos...

- ¡Un momento, culón!- Kyle se levantó de su asiento.- ¿Porqué carajos tenemos qué vestirnos de pollos?-

- Porqué tenemos que ocultar nuestra identidad.- Le empezó a exponer sus puntos.- Además, en México hay muchos pollos, que no les importará que crucemos la frontera.-

- ¡Oye!- Token se puso de pie con el traje de pollo en mano.- ¿Porqué carajos mi traje de pollo es blanco?-

- Porqué eres negro, Token, y los mexicanos creen que los pollos negros sirven para hacer maleficios o brujería, lo cuál sería un problema al tratar de cruzar la frontera.- Le aclaró.- Así que jódete Token.-

- Cartman.- Stan se piso de pie ahora.- ¿Y no habrá otros trajes que no sean de unos jodidos pollos?-

- Bueno, Stan.- Se acercó a otra caja y sacó otro disfraz.- Mariposas monarcas.-

- ¿Mariposas monarcas? ¡Eso es gay!-

- Para tu información, las mariposas monarcas emigran cada año en grandes grupos a México. Así que, ¿qué mierda van a usar?-

Todos los niños se miran entre sí...

- ¿Y bien?-

Y después de muchas penurias, un simpático grupo de pollitos amarillos, y uno blanco, se encontraba amontonado frente al Puente Internacional rumbo a México...

- Pío pío pío pío. (Más vale que esto funcione.)- Pilló uno de pelo negro y ojos azules.

Avanzaron decididos a cruzar, cuando un agente aduanal los detuvo...

- ¡Alto! No se pueden pasar más que 20 libras de pollo para el otro lado.- Les informó.

Todos se reunieron en un círculo para discutir la situación...

- Pío pío pío pío. Pío pío pío pío. (Ni modo, chicos. Voy a tener qué sacrificarme.)- Les dijo Cartman y se dirigió a cruzar la frontera.- Pío pío pío. (Siempre los recordaré.)-

- ¡Pío pío, pío! (¡Detente ahí, culón!)- Gritó uno de los pollitos.- ¡Pío pío pío pío! (¡Tú no vas a hacer el único que salvará su culo!)-

Todos comenzaron a discutir entre sí; de pronto, Kenny se separó de ellos y estornudó...

- ¡Aaah!- Sacó su pistola asustada.- ¡Ese pollo tiene la gripe aviar!- Y lo fulminó de un disparo.

- ¡Pío pío pío! (¡Oh, Dios mío!) ¡Pío pío pío! (¡Mataron a Kenny!)-

- ¡Pío pío pío! (¡Hijos de puta!)-

Y antes de que sucediera otra cosa, relacionada con una posible matanza de pollos, llegan los padres de los niños...

- ¡Hey, aquí están los niños!-

- ¡Aaaah!- Se desanimaron los chiquillos.

- ¡Stan, tenemos buenas noticias!- Randy lucía muy contento.- ¡Han pasado automáticamente a las finales!-

- ¿Qué?- Todos se aterraron.

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Kyle.

- El grupo con el que iban a competir desapareció.- Les explicó Gerald.- Así que los descalificaron. ¿No es emocionante?-

- ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?-

- Simple. Butters dejó una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que se iban a México vestidos de pollos.- Les contó Steven.

- ¿Qué?- Les preguntó el pequeño rubio al sentir las miradas furibundas de sus compañeros.- Tenía qué decirles a mis papás a donde iba para que no se preocuparan.-

- Bueno, vámonos ya, que dentro de poco son las finales.-

Todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al transporte que los llevaría de vuelta a South Park...

- ¿Cómo se habrá salvado el otro grupo?-

- Ni idea.-

Entonces, un camión lleno de niños vestidos de mariposas monarcas pasó a un lado de ellos...

- ¡Pendejos!- Les gritó el que iba hasta atrás, señalándoles con los dedos medios de las manos.

- ¡Malditos desgraciados!- Gritó uno de los pollitos.

Otra semana pasó, y los niños estuvieron ensayando todo ese tiempo sin descanso y angustiados de que se llegara la hora de su muerte...

- ¿¡Cómo carajos nos hacen esto!- Gritó el Sr. Garrison furibundo y tirando algunas cosas del escenario.- ¡Exijo una explicación!-

- ¡Seguridad! ¡Saquen a ese idiota!- Gritó uno de los encargados del concurso.

Los niños no entendían nada y menos al ver que se llevaban al Sr. Garrison entre dos hombres musculosos...

- ¡Oh! ¿No gustan ir a mi casa por una copa de vino?- Les preguntó con tono seductor.

- Disculpe, ¿porqué se llevan a nuestro maestro?- Stan se le acercó al encargado.

- Ah, es que le dijimos que eligiera otra canción porque la que pensaba usar está muy distorsionada y es un delito federal. Así que sólo tienen una hora para dar a conocer la canción que van a usar antes de que comience la competencia.- Le informó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Una hora?- El pelinegro se asustó.- ¡Pero nosotros no conocemos otra canción!-

- Bueno, a mí me importa un carajo. Ustedes participan o serán sacrificados por default. Lo mismo va para el otro grupo.- Revisa una lista.- Sólo tienen tres horas para que se preparen y salgan a escena.- Se aleja.

- Nos van a sacrificar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó uno de los chiquillos muy preocupado por las nuevas.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No podemos quedarnos así, sin hacer un carajo al respecto.- Los animó Kyle.- Sino, nos van a matar.-

De pronto, un grupo de jóvenes se les acercaron quedando a pocos pasos de ellos. Los niños los miraron y no decían nada...

- ¡Oh! ¡Así que con estos mojones vamos a competir!- Dijo uno de ellos sonriendo muy altaneramente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes son el equipo contrario?- Preguntó Stan.

- Claro que sí, pendejo.- Le contestó el otro picándole la frente.

- Pero se supone que esta es una competencia entre primarias, ustedes son unos cabrones adolescentes.- Les dijo enojada Wendy.

- ¡Sí, es cierto!- Comenzaron a protestar los demás chiquillos.

- Estúpida.- Una chica le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a la pelinegra.- Somos del Grupo Gloo y estamos en 4to. año, perra.-

- Así es, mojones.- Les dijo otro que les tronó los dedos.- De una vez les decimos que no importa lo que hagan, perras. Nosotros vamos a ganar.-

- ¡Cierto! Y más les vale que no intenten ni un carajo por escaparse, ya que en las entradas hay tipos cuidándolas, listos a matar al que salga por esas puertas antes de que termine la competencia.-

- ¿Qué?- Los niños de South Park se hicieron atrás, con un nudo en el estómago.

- ¡Gwah! ¡Nos vamos a morir!- Gritó Tweek muy estresado jalándose el cabello.

- Vámonos.- El que parecía ser el jefe del Grupo Gloo se dio media vuelta y los otros integrantes lo imitaron.- Me muero de ganas de joder a esos pendejos en el escenario.-

Algunos chocaron las manos, otros se dieron algunos empujones y se dirigieron rumbo a sus camerinos. Pero uno de ellos se detuvo...

- Momento. _Huele a judío_.- Ladeó la cabeza mientras olisqueaba el aire.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, los del Grupo Gloo se les acercaron arrugando la nariz. De pronto, uno de ellos tomó a Kyle del brazo y lo levantó del suelo...

- ¡Aaah!-

- ¡Este, este es el judío!- Dijo tras olerlo exhaustivamente.

- ¡Qué bien!- Contestó el jefe tras lamerse los labios.- Hace mucho que no pruebo carne de judío.-

- Y este.- Otro alzó a Tweek.- Será bueno para el postre. Hiede a café.-

- ¡Gwah, gwah! ¡No, no quiero morir!- El pequeño rubio se agitaba paniqueado.- ¡Tengo mal sabor! ¡Gwah! ¡En serio!-

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Gritó Stan al comprender lo que decían el Grupo Gloo.- ¡Son caníbales!-

- ¿Qué no lo saben, idiotas? La carne de los débiles es el alimento de los fuertes. Para eso son los sacrificios.-

- Y los judíos tienen un sabor muy especial.- El adolescente que sujetaba al ojiverde le escurría la baba de la boca.- Yo quiero las costillas.-

De pronto, Cartman le dio un puntapié al que aprisionaba al pelirrojo, que cayó al suelo. El gordito se acomodó delante de él, evitando que los del Grupo Gloo lo volvieran a agarrar...

- ¡Ninguno de ustedes, pendejos, se va a comer a Kyle!- Les gritó enojado el castaño.

- ¿Cartman?- No podía creer que el otro lo defendiera.

- ¡Así es!- Stan dio un paso al frente.- ¡Ustedes no se van a comer a Kyle!-

Qué buenos amigos tenía el pequeño judío, unos que lo ayudaban y defendían, incluso en las situaciones más bizarras...

- ¡Cierto!- Cartman les seguía gritando.- ¡Ya que nosotros somos los únicos que tenemos derecho a comérnoslo!-

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Kyle...

- ¡Sí, es verdad!- Continuó el pelinegro.- ¡Nosotros nos vamos a comer a Kyle y no ustedes!-

- Chicos, basta.- El pequeño pelirrojo sentía que le corrían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- En ese caso.- El jefe del Grupo Gloo los miró muy serio.- Qué gane el más chingón.- Y al instante se retiraron.

- ¡Muy bien, chicos!- Stan volteó a verlos a todos.- ¡Tenemos que mostrarles a esas mierdas quién manda!-

- ¡Sí!-

- ¡Y nosotros nos comeremos a Kyle!- Exclamó motivado el gordito.

- ¡Basta, culón!- Le gritó enojado el ojiverde.

- ¡Sí!- Se unieron los demás al unísono.

- ¡Carajo!- Se alejó frustrado de que nadie le hiciera caso.

- Como no tenemos tiempo, lo mejor será usar una canción muy llamativa.- Les empezó a decir Stan consciente de que él estaba ahora a cargo de todos.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?-

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué tal la canción de "_Kyle's mom is a bitch_"?-

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Le dio un pequeño empujón.- ¡Mi mamá no es una perra!-

- Yo sugiero que sea una canción movida, para que así la gente se anime a cantar con nosotros.- Sugirió Bebe.

- Una canción movida, que la gente cante al oírla.- El pelinegro se frotaba la barbilla.

- Tiene qué ser de amor.- Dijo Wendy.

- Yo no voy a cantar una canción de amor marica.- Dijo Craig molesto por la sugerencia.

- Yo tampoco.- Empezaron a decir otros.

- ¡Yo quiero cantar heavy metal!-

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero cantar reggaetón!-

Todos comenzaron a discutir porqué no se decidían ni por un género musical y mucho menos por la canción qué iban a cantar...

- ¡Basta!- Stan los calló a todos.- ¡Así no tendremos ni un carajo, ni tendremos tiempo para ensayar la puta canción y nos matarán de una manera u otra! ¿Eso es lo que quieren?-

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?-

Todos miraron el suelo envueltos en un mar revuelto de emociones. De pronto, su atención fue robada por la canción de un celular que sonó de uno de los tramoyistas...

- ¿Y si usamos esa canción?- Sugirió Clyde.- Es buenísima.-

- Pero requiere de dos solistas.- Comentó Wendy.- Y quiénes vayan a ser necesitan conocer muy bien la letra para que no se les olvide cuando estén en el escenario, o de lo contrario nos bajarían puntos y podríamos perder.-

Tras oír los puntos expuestos por Wendy, ninguno se animaba a ser solista. A excepción de...

- Yo seré solista con una condición.-

- ¿Cuál, culón?-

- Qué me dejen darle la primera mordida a Kyle.-

- ¿Qué?- Gritó enojado el pequeño judío.- ¡Cartman, eres un hijo de puta!-

- Está bien.- Kyle volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, sorprendido de que aceptara.- Sólo nos falta alguien más.- Al ver que nadie quiere hacerlo.- Bien, el que dé un paso al frente, ese será el otro solista.-

Todos, con excepción de Tweek y Butters, dieron un paso atrás...

- ¡Gwah! ¡Yo, yo no di ningún paso!- Gritó asustado Tweek.- ¡Gwah! ¡Es mucha presión!-

- Bueno, en ese caso serás tú, Butters.-

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó el pequeño ingenuo.

- Sí, vas a cantar con Cartman.-

- ¡Oh, cielos!- Frotó sus manitas.- Está bien.-

- ¡Bien, iré a decirles que ya tenemos la canción! ¡Así que vamos a ensayar lo que podamos!- Stan salió corriendo rumbo a donde estaban los organizadores.

Tras ensayar sin descanso por dos horas y de gritarles por cada error en ese lapso, Stan les dio un receso para que se recuperaran...

- No sé si lo logremos.- Le dijo a su mejor amigo.

- Tranquilo, Stan. Estaremos bien.- Trató de darle ánimos.

En eso, el niño regordete se acercó a ellos...

- ¿Qué carajos quieres, Cartman?- Le preguntó al verlo serio y callado.

Sin decirle nada, tomó la mano del pelirrojo e introdujo dos dedos en su boca. Comenzó chupándolos despacio, moviendo su lengua lentamente, empapándolos con su saliva. El ojiverde temblaba horrorizado y más al sentir la suave presión de los dientes del castaño sobre su piel...

- ¿¡Qué carajos...!- Alejó su mano lo más que pudo de Cartman poniéndose completamente ruborizado, mientras Stan vomitaba en un rincón.

- Muy bien.- El gordito anotó algo en una libreta.- ¿Kyle? ¿Te gusta el sazonador en polvo o prefieres una salsa marinada? Yo creo que una mezcla de limón, ajo, hierbas finas y un poco de perejil le darán mejor sabor a tu piel.-

- ¡No te me acerques, emulo de Hannibal Lecter!- Kyle salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolos solos.

- Entiendo.- Sigue anotando en la libreta.- Cebolla y aceite de oliva.-

- Puagh. No sé si pueda más con esto.- El pelinegro se frotaba el estómago tras vaciarlo.

- Stan.- Le llamó Cartman con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Cartman?-

- Sólo quiero agradecerte por darme esta oportunidad.- Stan sonrió sintiéndose mejor y bien consigo mismo. Luego el gordito se da la vuelta, camina un poco y agrega.- Probar la carne de Kyle va a ser algo fuera de este mundo, posiblemente delicioso.-

Al pequeño director musical se le borró la sonrisa, más no dijo nada al respecto, Cartman estaba motivado y era lo que necesitaban si no querían terminar sacrificados...

- Y si comienza a rogarme que no lo coma, haré que chupe mis bolas.- Dice mientras camina rumbo al camerino.

- Tienen 45 minutos para arreglarse y salir al escenario.- Le dijo un tipo a Stan.- South Park, ustedes serán primero, y que Dios se apiade de sus almas.-

- ¡Oiga, aún no hemos perdido!- Pero no se quedó a discutir porque se puso a buscar a los demás.

Butters estaba dando vueltas en una silla giratoria. Dos integrantes del Grupo Gloo intercambian miradas y se le acercan...

- ¡Hola, pequeñín!- Le sonrió uno de ellos.- ¿Cómo estás?-

- Ho-Hola, bien, supongo.- Le contestó tras detener la silla.

- Oye, lo de hace rato cuando íbamos con los demás, espero que no se lo hayan creído.-

- ¿Porqué no?-

- Sé que dijimos cosas feas pero es por la presión de la competencia.- Le dijo uno con aire arrepentido.- Además, lo hicimos porque es una forma efectiva de que se les quiten los nervios y den lo mejor de sí en el escenario.-

- ¿En serio?- El pequeño rubio les sonrió.- ¡Aww, muchas gracias!-

- ¿Tú vas a cantar?- Le preguntaron sonriendo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a ser solista!- Les dijo emocionado.

- Qué mal.- Uno de ellos le puso las manos en el hombro y ambos ponen cara de sufrimiento.- Ya que si hay alguien que lleva todo el peso de que los sacrifiquen o no, son los solistas.-

- ¿Qué?- Se asustó tras oírlo.

- Sí, y cuando pierden los solistas, los sacrifican después del director musical. Los ponen vivos en la parrilla ardiendo y con unas pinzas calientes, les arrancan la lengua y los obligan a ver cómo se achicharra en el fuego.-

Butters temblaba nervioso, el tipo le quita las manos de encima y se empiezan a alejar...

- ¡Mucha suerte para la competencia!- Le gritaron y tras salirse de su rango de visión, se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Momentos después, todos los niños medio vestidos, están reunidos...

- ¡Muy bien! Antes de que pasemos al escenario...-

- Stan, tenemos un problema.-

- ¿Qué pasó?-

Todos se abrieron paso y dejan ver a Butters que está sentado, llorando y tocándose la garganta con una mano...

- ¿Qué tienes, Butters?- Se le acercó preocupado.

- A Butters se le fue la voz y no puede cantar.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Se le fue la voz? ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creerlo, carajo!- Se desesperó por la noticia.- ¿Porqué justamente ahora que estamos a punto de salir al escenario?-

- Tranquilo, Stan.-

- ¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Ninguno de ustedes quiere salir y cantar como solista! ¿Y quieren qué me calme? ¿Cómo?-

- Pon a alguien más de solista.- Le recomendó Token.

- ¿Sí? ¿A quién?- Le dijo mirándolo con desconfianza.

- A Kyle.- Dijo una de las niñas.

- ¿Qué?- El pelirrojo se volteó a ver a todos.

- Sí, que sea Kyle.- Comenzaron a decir otros.

- ¡Oigan, si perdemos a mí me van a comer!- Les gritó enojado.

- Pues tú tienes que ser solista para que salves tu culo.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Tienen razón, Kyle. Todos estamos arriesgando nuestro culo por el tuyo.- Stan le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Ah, está bien, está bien!- Aceptó tras comprender que tenía perdida la batalla.

- ¡Bien! ¿Ya están todos listos?-

- Ese es el otro problema, Stan. Lo único que tenemos para vestirnos son los putos trajes de pollos. Sólo Cartman tiene un abrigo negro y ropa negra.-

- ¡Pues úsenlos si no hay otros!- Trató de no arrancarse el cabello.- ¡Ya no tenemos tiempo!- Toma a Kyle de un brazo.- Tú tendrás qué ir a cambiarte, saldrás desde la mitad de la canción.-

El lugar estaba a reventar, no sólo iban los padres preparados con sus cámaras y cubiertos, también había gente del pueblo, los del noticiero y una qué otra persona importante, esperando impacientes...

- Espero que terminen pronto. Tengo hambre.- Le dijo un tipo a otro.

- Sí, yo también.-

De pronto, se apagaron las luces y una se encendió en el escenario...

- Escuchen bien, no importa lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto.- Stan se secaba el sudor.- Butters y Tweek me van a ayudar con los efectos, así que ustedes sólo vayan y rómpanse una jodida pierna, de perdido.-

- Y ahora con ustedes, la Primaria de South Park nos deleitará con el clásico "I would do anything for love (But I don't do that)"- Anunció el presentador.

La luz se apagó, la gente aplaudió y momentos después se levantó el telón dejándose oír la música...

_~ And I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back. I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact. ~_

Una luz se encendió revelando a Cartman vestido de negro y con una cabellera larga. Más luces en el escenario se encendieron gradualmente dejando ver a los niños formados por filas al fondo...

- ¡Mira, ahí está nuestro hijo!- Comentó alguien del público.

- ¡Qué lindos!- Comentó otra persona.- ¡Los vistieron de pajaritos!-

Tras bambalinas, Stan y Butters prendieron un ventilador y una luz centelleante para darle un ambiente de tormenta; por lo que también soltaron papel plástico de colores picado, del cuál Tweek tiraba desde arriba del escenario, sujetado con una cuerda...

- ¡Gwah! ¡Gwah! ¡Gwah!-

Kyle ya estaba vestido, sólo faltaba que le arreglaran el cabello, lo cuál presentaba un problema para él, ya que no se quería quitar su gorro...

- ¿Pero qué hace aquí este conejito mareado tan solito?-

- ¡Big Gay Al!- Kyle volteó a verlo con sorpresa.

- ¡Hola, amorcito!-

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

- ¡Ay, nalguitas firmes! Vengo como estilista voluntario, ya que es un crimen que en las competencias de coros escolares salgan con esos feos peinados, bomboncito.-

- ¡Oh! Bueno, yo...-

- ¡Pero mírate!- Le quitó el gorro y lo sentó.- Si vas a competir con ese peinado, mejor te hubieras ido a África.- Sacó tijeras, peine y otras cosas de un pequeño estuche.- Pero no te apures, conejito mareado, yo lo arreglaré en un minutito.-

Sus manos iban y desparecían entre el cabello rojizo, peine, spray, fijador, pasadores y las tijeras...

- ¡Listo!- Dijo tras darle un toque de talco y sacudirle todos los restantes.

- Viva.- Comentó sin siquiera mirarse en el reflejo.

- ¿Qué tienes, pastelito de zanahoria?- Le preguntó al verlo decaído.

- Es que no sé porqué nos ponen a competir en estas cosas. Además, de que me pusieron de solista de última hora y...-

- Tranquilo, conejito mareado.- Le dijo.- Sólo ve y canta.- Le guiñó el ojo.

- Pero, ¿y si me equivoco? ¿Y si a la gente no le gusta? Aparte, yo no puedo cantar como él ni meterme en la canción como lo hace.-

- Mira, pastelito de zanahoria.- Voltea a ver al escenario.- Míralo bien.- Ambos observan a Cartman cantar.- ¿Si oyes lo que está diciendo? Está cantando una historia, su historia. Y va dirigida a ti.-

- ¿A mí? ¿Y porqué a mí?- Preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

- Porqué a pesar de todo, tú eres lo más importante para él, por lo cuál está desesperado por hacértelo saber. ¿Puedes sentir la ternura que expresa en cada palabra?-

- No.-

- Inténtalo, deja que llegue a ti y te envuelvan sus palabras. Oye la angustia que siente al saber que no crees en él.-

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio?-

- ¡Sí! Y cómo no tiene otro modo, lo hace cantando. Expresa todo lo que siente por ti.-

- ¡Vaya!- El ojiverde dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sentía una sensación tibia brotar dentro de él.

- ¿Ahora puedes sentirlo, la misma sensación que él siente?-

- Sí.- Musitó despacio, dejándose convencer por el adulto.

- ¿Ves ahora su desesperación por alcanzarte por cualquier modo?-

- Sí.- Apretó los puños a la vez que subía el tono de su voz.

- ¡Kyle, ya mero entras tú!- Stan llegó corriendo a donde estaba.- ¡Oh, Big Gay Al! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¿Ahora comprendes el amor que siente por ti?-

- ¡Sí!- Obviamente se estaba dejando llevar por lo que le decía Big Gay Al.

- ¿Qué?- No entendía nada, especialmente porqué lo estaban ignorando.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando estés frente a él?-

- ¡Voy a decirle que lo amo!-

- ¿¡Qué!- Se tocó el puente de la nariz y lo tomó del brazo.- ¡Vámonos ya, es tu turno!-

- ¡Rómpete una piernita, pastelito de zanahoria!- Se despidió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Llegaron hasta el sitio en donde el pequeño pelirrojo debía entrar al escenario, mientras Butters acomodaba una banca en el lado donde estaba acomodado Cartman...

- Bien, es tu turno, no se te vaya a olvidar la letra.-

- ¡No, estoy listo!- Había fuego en los ojos verde esmeralda.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor. Fue entonces donde oyó la parte donde él entraba...

**_~ Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you help get me right out of this Godforsaken town? Will you make it a little less cold? ~_**

_~ I can do that! I can do that! ~_

Los niños se abrieron paso desde el centro hacia los lados dejando ver al pelirrojo, quién iba vestido de blanco y con una caperuza blanca...

- ¡Gerald, mira, es Kyle!- Gritó emocionada Sheila.

- ¿Quién?- Le preguntó a su esposa tras afilar el cuchillo.

**_~ Will you cater to every fantasy that I've got? Will ya hose me down with holy water - if I get too hot - ? Will you take me to places that I've never known? ~_**

_~ I can do that! I can do that! ~_

Caminó lentamente con una luz encima siguiéndole, los demás niños se volvieron a acomodar donde estaban. Tweek dejó caer entonces una pequeña lluvia compuesta de pétalos de distintas flores y hojas. El ojiverde avanzó hasta donde estaba el gordito y se sentó en la banca...

- Butters, que no se le olvide, que no se le olvide.- Stan apretaba fuertemente un brazo del pequeño rubio que aún no recuperaba la voz.

**_~ I know the territory I've been around, it'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down. And sooner or later you'll be screwing around. ~_**

_~ I won't do that! I won't do that! ~_

Cartman se arrodilló a los pies de Kyle y lo miró fijamente. Éste lo tomó de las manos y lo ayudó a sentarse a un lado de él sin romper el contacto visual...

- _Anything for love. But I don't do that._- Y ambos sin soltarse las manos, juntaron sus frentes, permaneciendo inmóviles hasta que acabó la música.

Las luces se apagaron siendo la última la que iluminaba a los de la banca, se corrió el telón y se encendieron todas las luces mientras la gente les aplaudía. Una vez más se abrió el telón para que los niños de South Park hicieran la debida reverencia...

- ¡Ay, la última parte fue tan marica pero muy tierna!- Dijo alguien del público.

De nueva cuenta cerraron el telón, los chiquillos se dirigieron tras bambalinas, ya que le tocaba turno a los del Grupo Gloo...

- ¿Y de qué escuela vienen?- Preguntó Clyde curioso.

- Ni idea, sólo espero que esos desgraciados hijos de puta no sean mejores que nosotros.-

- No lo creo, a la gente les gustó como cantamos, incluso nos aplaudieron y algunos tiraron sus baberos al escenario.-

En eso callaron ya que entraron los del Grupo Gloo, iban vestidos con trajes de gala de colores celeste y negro. Caminaban con firmeza y un aire de seguridad de que ganarían la competencia...

- Nos vemos en la cena, mojones.- Les dijo el jefe del Grupo Gloo con arrogancia y avanzaron todos al escenario.

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos a verlos?-

- Pues sí, de igual manera, no nos podemos mover de aquí.- Les dijo Stan y buscó un sitio para ver mejor.

- Y ahora con ustedes, el Grupo Gloo interpretará para el agrado de todo el público un éxito de hoy y siempre, "Bohemian Rhapsody."- Anunció el presentador.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras las luces se apagaron de nuevo...

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó uno de los chicos al sentir el estómago tenso por los nervios.

_~ Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see. **I'm just a poor boy.** (Poor boy)** I need no sympathy**. Because I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low. **Anyway the wind blows**, doesn't really matter to me,** to me. **~_

Las luces del escenario se encendieron para revelar al Grupo Gloo que estaban acomodados en filas de distintos niveles del suelo, comenzaron a descender para irse acomodando en dos hileras diagonales, mientras que el jefe que estaba al último caminó entre ambas yendo al frente de todos...

- No puede ser. -Stan se puso pálido al verlos en acción.- Son, son buenos.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Nos van a comer y a Tweek lo dejarán para el postre!- Gritó Annie asustada.

- ¡Gwah! ¡N-No! ¡Gwah! ¡N-No quiero, no quiero que me coman!-

El rubio se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida, sin importarle que el guardia comenzara a martillar su arma y le apuntara directo a la cabeza...

- ¡Tweek! ¡No!- Gritaron todos atemorizados.

Y de pronto se tropezó, cayendo de cara al piso, con un cable grueso que en su loca carrera no vio, y provocó que un misterioso aparato dejara de funcionar...

- Oigan, ¿qué carajos es ese berreo?- Preguntó Kyle al oír un ruido insoportable para el oído humano.

Voltearon a ver al escenario solo para descubrir que el origen de los chirridos y bramidos no eran nada menos que del Grupo Gloo. Llenos de sorpresa, no se explicaban qué había pasado. Stan, sin prestar atención a los del escenario, le ayudó a Tweek a ponerse de pie...

-¿Estás bien, Tweek?-

- ¡Gwah! ¡Si, estoy bien! ¡Gwah! Solo me tropecé con ese cable. ¡Gwah!-

El pelinegro miró el susodicho cable grueso y observó que se había desprendido de un enorme aparato que estaba escondido bajo un florero, con la especificación grabada que decía, en letras enormes, **_"Convertidor de voz. Marca Tony"_**...

- ¡Malditos bastardos hijos de puta!- Gritó Stan.- ¡Estaban haciendo trampa!-

Se dirigió al escenario, tomó el micrófono que usó el presentador y le habló al público presente que se estaba cubriendo los oídos...

- ¡El Grupo Gloo son unos mierdas y unos tramposos!- Le gritó a la gente.- ¡Estaban usando un convertidor de voz marca Tony!-

- ¡Stan!- Randy se puso de pie.- ¡Bájate ahora mismo del escenario!-

- ¡Pero papá!- Se angustió.- ¡Ellos estaban haciendo trampa!-

- ¡Eso no le importa a nadie ni una mierda!-

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Maten al Grupo Gloo!- Gritó otro poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué?-

- Hacer trampa está bien.- Comentó un tercero que se puso de pie.- Pero esos berridos... ¡Merecen la muerte!-

Stan tuvo que arrojarse dramáticamente a un costado del escenario para evitar ser linchado por la multitud que, enardecida, se abalanzó sobre el Grupo Gloo...

_- ¡Mátenlos! ¡Arránquenles la piel! ¡Sáquenles los ojos!- _Entre otros comentarios se oían provenientes de la gente.

- Chicos, mejor vámonos.-

- ¿Y qué hacemos con los guardias?-

No hubo necesidad de contestar, ya que los guardias se encontraban en la trifulca descargando las municiones sobre los condenados a muerte...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió uno de los guardias.- ¡Amo mi trabajo!-

Salieron al exterior sin importarles lo que sucediera momentos antes...

- Entonces, ¿nos podemos comer a Kyle?- Preguntó Cartman.

- Cartman, no ganamos ni perdimos, empatamos. Así que más vale que no me estés jodiendo, gordo de mierda.-

- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó haciendo puchero el gordito.- Estamos vivos, eso quiere decir que ganamos.-

- ¡Carajo Cartman!- Kyle le gritó enojado.- ¡No ganamos ni tampoco perdimos, estúpido!-

Ignorando la discusión insoportable de los dos, se encaminaron a un autobús que recién se había estacionado en la parada...

- Díganme, ¿a donde los llevo?- Les preguntó sonriente.

- A México, y no se detenga.-

- Oki doki. -Y arrancó una vez que se sentaron todos.

- Por cierto, Kyle -Stan se dirigió a su mejor amigo.- ¿A quién le ibas a decir que lo amas?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, eso!- Recordó el pequeño judío.- Es que...- Se detuvo en seco.- _¡Carajo!-_

Fin.


End file.
